transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Rabble Rousers
Central Tarn - Tarn A once powerful and proud city, strong and arrogant enough to make all of Cybertron know the name Megatron. At some point long after Megatron left the planet pursuing the Ark, the Autobots took over Tarn and purged it of any Decepticon presence: it is, for all intents and purposes, a police state. Dull purple, gray, and black hexagonal shaped buildings dominate the landscape, as lifeless and beaten down as the people that inhabit it. The government put in place by the Autobots is led by an elder mech called Lightsinger, though he is rarely seen in public. The locals derisively refer to their puppet leader as 'Governor Iacon'. The majority of the traffic is mechs moving between the energon refinery and the residential sector. There isn't much more to do than work and recharge -- free time tends to lead to Deceptive thoughts. Weapons are outlawed: regular stops and searches by police patrols are as common as altmodes in Tarn. Contents: Prowl Autobot Patrol Gunship Elita One Autobot Sensor #11331 Hijack has arrived. Elita One drops A semi-peaceful protest against Bot Occupation.. Tarn is a conundrum of a place, held by Autobots, but held in a very militarized setting. For the most part, Tarn wants to be free of Decepticon rule, but Megatron is a hero to many people here, and they see his cause as their cause. Which leads us to the stiff, if not brutal, methods used by the Autobot forces, balancing that fine line between ensuring public safety and ensuring personal rights. Bot military police occasionally patrol the streets, ensuring their presence is known, but what is always known are the large patrol crafts that slowly scan over the city, a constant reminder of who is in charge. Needless to say, there are problems here. A group of demonstrators have made their presence known in Tarn, gathering in the main intersections, hogging the roads in their alt modes, grounded.... Elita One says, "Looks like another demonstration of the 'Don't Occupy Tarn' movement is underway. Helicopters and jets are cluttering up the Bots roadways in what the protestors are calling an 'altmode-in' Certainly nothing's going to get done today!" Wanted: * * * * * Vehicle: Yamaha Tesseract Plates: NWUCME Sandstorm has arrived. Sandstorm strides into view, looking for some excitement. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Prowl is usually stationed in Retoris, but due to the urgent and escalating nature of the situation in Tarn, he has been directed there to assist with getting the protesters to either calm down or get arrested. If you asked the pessimistic strategist though, he'd probably say that according to his calculations, it's quite likely that there are going to be quite a few arrests this particular solar cycle. After all, it is Megatron's city-state of origin. He's aware that many of its citizens view him as a hero, even if they aren't Decepticons. Yet. He arrives in an airborne patrol squadron, their bright search lights skimming the gathered demonstrators below. A voice blares from an amplifier: ATTENTION CITIZENS, FOR THE HEALTH, SAFETY, AND CONVENIENCE OF THE CITY-STATE OF TARN, PLEASE CLEAR THE EXPRESSWAYS. YOUR COOPERATION WILL BE APPRECIATED. AGAIN, PLEASE STAND DOWN AND CLEAR THE EXPRESSWAYS. This was no pamby handholding security. This was not an assignment for weak wills or bleeding sparks. This was an urban hell slowly being dragged from the claws of brutal occupation that required a touch of brutality in its own to clean the streets. Not a setting were you could wimp out to morality that tore like a wet tissue, those Decepticon supporters would stab you through the back without a second processing if they saw a moment of weakness. Unless they're the one stabbed in the back first. "You glitchin' sprocket sucker!" The shouting was briefly muffled as the mech doing so, a gangly, seedy looking sort, was tossed out of an alleyway. And yes, there's a knife already stabbed in his back. "I did nothing! I have my rights!" "You were exchanging stolen transit scheduals for low-grade energon." Sandstorm stepped up to put a foot on the mech's back. "And Wreckers don't read rights." A good kick boots the wounded mech on the curb for the security-bots to pick up. Sandstorm holds up the datacube of scheduals. "What the slag would the Decepticon insurgence want with transit plans, anyways? That's kind of--" He pauses at the sound of honking and stalled engines in neutral, looking up. Traffic jam caused by protestors in a section of town specifically busy at this time of day. "Damn. Nevermind." He chucks the now useless datacube over his shoulder into a trash bin and walks off. Then comes back a moment later, leaning over to grab the blade's hilt. "Oh, and I'd like my knife back." A good yank pulls it out, and -now- he strolls off to see what was become enough of a ruckus apparently for Prowl to get involved. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) It's surreal, seeing a traffic jam of all sorts of hodgepodge vehicles. Planes, hauler trucks, a very vocal deliverytruck, and somehow there's a boat that's partially laying on its side. In truth, it's a clever tactic, since most Bot forces can't fly. Honks and toots protest along with the uncoordinated comments. "Why is freedom not OUR right?" "Lightsinger's a puppetbot!" "Guys...Shipshape fell over on me, I can't feel my servos..." Blast Off , as CO of the Aerospace Division, has been informed of civilian unrest beginning to gather momentum in Kaon. This is interesting.... Kaon is a bit of a sore spot for many Decepticons, Blast Off included. Kaon is the "birthplace" of Megatron, and *should* be under Decepticon rule. Now, while he has no love for Megatron... he's certainly not above using the civilian's love for the iconic figure to create some trouble for the Autobots. Also, being a member of the Combaticons, the group who once rose up against Megatron (...that didn't end so well, but we don't talk about that...) Blast Off knows what it's like to rise up against the powers-that-be. Finally, the chance to take the Autofools' self-righteousness and turn it around on them? Worth coming out here for that alone. But those are not the only reasons for Decepticons to be here. Blast Off heads in to Kaon right now, using the growing crowds and strife to sneak in, flying relatively low on the ground. His space shuttle mode would be too conspicious, so he has snuck in in root mode. His only assistance? Hijack. He tried to get more troops to assist him- pretty much ANY troops besides Hijack would have been preferable (except possibly Triggerhappy...) but there was little time and Hijack was all he could find. So in this moment of civilian unrest, they sneak in. Their target? One of those transport ships circling above. That would make an excellent trophy- not just to strike at the Autobots, but more importantly... to show the populace below that the Autobots *can* be thwarted. <> It doesn't sound like he really believes Hijack CAN. Blast Off flies up in a back alley somewhere to get a closer look at the ship above them- and a look at the crowd gathering nearby. If only the crowd knew some Cons were nearby right now...... Inconspicuous? Ha! Just leave it to Hijack. "Yo, B! Check it!" The Yamaha Tesseract is making more waves than Broadside taking a bath right now, as he zips along the walkways and through the traffic that's clearly not moving at all. He really doesn't give a scrap about any Empties that he runs over because they shouldn't be in his way in the first place. He immediately cuts and banks off a downed mailbox, catching some air and landing on top of various other ground-pounding altmodes, leaving tire tracks all over them as he races towards the protesting area and then some. "I got this, B! Relaxicate and let it marinate, Hijack is about to work his magic!" The Tesseract heads for a flat-bed tow-truck mode that's tilting the flat bed at just the right angle. Speeding off other altmodes, he touches down on the flatbed, floors his accelerator and takes to the skies, soaring in vehicle mode (because why not) towards the building previously marked by Blast Off. "DECEPTICONS FOREVER!" is announced for all those Conizens to realize that some big name Cons are in the place to be, even as he aims to just crash through the glass and into the building. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Avalanche arrives from the Outskirts. Avalanche has arrived. The protestors aren't quelling at all, and when an errant Decepticon on a tangently related mission crashes into a building, the line between peaceful demonstration and riot starts to blur. Six of the Decepticon Sympathizers transform back into their root form, watching Hijack's grandiose statement. One of them smacks the other, "Yeah....time for some real action. I'm sick of this shift!" The squat, brawny mech, picks up a trash container, hefts it up over his head, and with a great feat of strength...throws it about seven feet. He pants "I am really lacking in upgrades." Several other Neutrals start to follow his example, and then shortly thereafter, there is a fire. On the other side of things, a few smaller mechs and femmes pause, looking at the way things are starting to turn, "I...I didn't want *this*...." When Prowl's commands come through, they snap out of the confusion and begin to follow his orders. Slowly the oil starts to get separated from the water.... Halo has arrived. "Boss, they're not movin'..." A street patroller sighs, staring down at the gathered crowds. "I have functioning optics and audio receptors, Vantage. There's no need to state the obvious." Prowl says evenly, keying something into a control console. The strategist sighs at the fire. "Take unit D678 down there to contain the blaze...and whatever else needs containing." "Yes, sir." Vantage hurries off to do his boss' bidding, as the recording plays again: ATTENTION CITIZENS, FOR THE HEALTH, SAFETY, AND CONVENIENCE OF THE CITY-STATE OF TARN, PLEASE CLEAR THE EXPRESSWAYS. YOUR COOPERATION WILL BE APPRECIATED. AGAIN, PLEASE STAND DOWN AND CLEAR THE EXPRESSWAYS. Though this time there is an added warning:IF THIS INTERSECTION HAS NOT BEEN CLEARED WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE BREEMS, ARRESTS WILL BE MADE. AGAIN, ARRESTS WILL BE MADE. And then someone shouts and goes flying toward a building. Now that is definitely not peaceful at all. And as if that weren't enough, he's seen this mech before, at Retoris. Thus, there is no hesitation. One of the patrol crafts swings its searchlights toward Hijack. <> Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Prowl analyzes Hijack for weaknesses. Falling foward, Avalanche reverts to his tiger mode. Sandstorm whistles softly. Now that was an impressive stunt run there. Pity it was one of the Decepticons, or maybe he'd actually be impressed! But before he can do something to outdo that, complete disorder breaks out in the protestors from the rallying cries. And fires. Why are there always fires at riots? "Okay, first thing first." Sandstorm adjusts the setting on his blaster, and turns it towards the flames, using the thick sand-like streams to help smother out the flames. Alfa Romero Pandion hits her brakes at the main gate of the city, responding to an Autobot request for back up. "Oh." She transforms, making a face at the chaos. "Hrm." Stepping through the line of Autobot security, she winces at the shot being fired, looking around nervously as if her stepping into the city had caused the burst of chaos. The moment passes quickly, and Halo snaps out of it, hearing a nearby Wrecker's voice. She hurries towards Sandstorm, adjusting her cryorifle to 'utility' and helping control the flames. "So this seems fun." Halo twists from sleek car to flawless HEROIC AUTOBOT! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Arriving late to the party, Avalanche charges into Tarn. He's currently following the orders of his commanding officer, Blast Off. "Next time, give me a lift comrade!" He roars out, as he continues his charge into the /almost/ hot zone. The citizenry moves out of the massive Mech's way, as he's easily double the size of most normal cybertronians! "No one shall take Tarn, it is too important a place for you to be changing!" He announces. Those unfortunate to stand in Avalanche's way, are CRUSHED. He has little care for anything that may present an opposition for his current crew. "I am to be smashing ANY who shall stand in my way!" He opts for the more...CONLY choice of conversion method. Stomp first, ask questions to rubble. "For the Empire, FOR LORD GALVATRON!" Once he is clearly in range of his comrades, the mech bellows his fury. "No one shall stop us, TARN WILL BE OURS!" Transforming, the Decepticon rises up. "Come now, let us to be showing these HERETICS the folly of their ways!" Leaping up, Avalanche transforms into his titanic robot mode. Combat: Avalanche inspires Yamaha Tesseract with menacing and terrifying words! Russian wrecking machine Avalanche says, "Comrades, next time, please to be giving me a lift!" Blast Off shakes his head. **Why oh why** does he keep getting stuck with the idiots? Hijack's antics get an annoyed huff, and he radios the other Con, <> Because... financial incentive is always good to dangle in front of mechs like Hijack.... Blast Off begins to fly up towards the window Hijack smashed, pausing to look back at the crowd. Well... looks like some of them didn't mind being run over after all. Great, they're idiots just like Hijack. Tch, figures. Oh well... idiots are easily manipulated. When patrol craft lights swing onto Hijack, Blast Off darts to the side, attempting to stay out of the lights. He hovers near some of the more agitant members of the mob. "We feel your pain, citizens!.... RISE UP! RISE with the Decepticons and FIGHT for your FREEDOM! The Decepticons are here, and we have not forgotten you!!!" If he can get the crowd really stirred up, perhaps they will distract the Bots while the Cons steal the ship..... Then Avalanche appears, and acts... just like Hijack. He repeats the same message to Avalanche, then adding to the crowd below him, "If some of us seem....passionate in our eagerness to fight, it is.... simply because we have had to fight so long! But we are STRONG! Join us, and be STRONG Too!" Blast Off says, "Next time.... be ON TIME! Also- don't be a clueless idiot! We want this populace's SUPPORT. We are in Autofool territory- if they turn against us and join the Autofools- we will be run out of town long before we succeed in our goals....." The escalating rioters, while a minority in Tarn, are the ones on the street, the ones taking action. Certainly the protestor's overall force has lessened due to the steadfast Autobot riotbusters...lead coincidentally by Riotbuster and Gangbuster, under Prowl's control of course. Riotbuster, a recolor of Roadbuster unsurprisingly, locks in some less lethal ammo to his weapon. Tin bullets. He gets on the horn to Prowl, "Sir! Permission to start less lethal combat maneuvers?" Gangbuster brings up the classic riot breaker, the fire hose. "I'll hose em down!" Suddenly thirty of the protesters, before the Autobot riot control force, pause. "I'm weak against water!" "Me too!" "Me three! Don't hose us, bro!" "Monsterbots! Using excessive force!" Russian wrecking machine Avalanche says, "Then we are to be destroying the Autobots, and bringing the foolish populace under our heels!" Russian wrecking machine Avalanche says, "For GALVATRON!" Blast Off says, "No, we are trying to get this populace to BECOME Decepticons. The Autofools rule Tarn, the three of us are not going to take it back from them today. But we can strike dischord here. Tarn CAN become OURS. ...And yes, for Galvatron. Whatever." Russian wrecking machine Avalanche snorts, "Understood." ATTENTION CITIZENS OF TARN. DECEPTICONS WITH HOSTILE INTENTIONS HAVE BEEN SIGHTED. PLEASE TAKE COVER UNTIL THE THREATS HAVE BEEN NEUTRALIZED. Smashing through the window, the Tesseract skids, smashing into whatever is on the inside and kind of flips over and over before it comes back up as HIJACK, the Decepticon thief! "I'm in! As if there was ever any doubt. I mean, really, glass? Glass is how you're gonna' defend this building? Mecha, please. I got skidmarks that are tougher than glass." Hijack narrows his optics for a moment as he wanders back to the hole that he just made in the side of the building, unknowing that he is being scanned or something else that annoying. And it is at this moment that Blast Off's words finally manage to get him to calm down. "Hol' up. Reward? How much we talkin'?" Hijack is looking up at the ship that they are here to take and he grins. "Nevermind. I want the ship. I help you make us look even better than we already do and I get the ship. Deal? Deal. Love it. Let's GO TEAM!" Hijack doesn't even know if Blast Off heard him make a deal with himself through Blast Off's permission but that's the art of talking too fast for Blast Off to pay attention to. Or to just keep things going in his direction. "SMELT NO! WE WON'T GO! SMELT NO! WE WON'T GO!" Hijack shouts out of the building and raises a fist, as if trying to get those Conizens to riot some more. It'll help with making sure that his plans are 'covered'. "DON'T LET THE AUTOBOTS RULE YOU! FIGHT! FOR YOUR RIGHT! TO RIIIIIIIIIIIOT!" Oh lord, this is what happens when Hijack tries to do some kind of political movementology. It probably is not going to work. Whatever. Who cares? Hijack turns to start making his way to the roof. That was the plan, right? "Headed to the roof. Cover me, suckas." Wanted: * * * * * Suspect: Hijack Criminal Activity: Breaking Bot Combat: Hijack sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Hijack compares his Leadership to 50: Success! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) "Idiots." Prowl mutters. Hijack is headed for a cargo transport. So that's what they're after. Of course they don't really care about the populace. Of course, the populace is probably too stupid to realize that. Still though, Hijack just stepped on all of them. And Avalanche made some pretty clear threats, so he isn't too worried about the opinion of the majority, here. He opens a commlink to the unit he'd dispatched to take care of the fires. <> And for good measure, more messages play through the amplifiers: ATTENTION CITIZENS OF TARN. DECEPTICONS WITH HOSTILE INTENTIONS HAVE BEEN SIGHTED. PLEASE TAKE COVER UNTIL THE THREATS HAVE BEEN NEUTRALIZED. AGAIN, FOR YOUR SAFETY, PLEASE CLEAR THE STREETS UNTIL THE THREATS HAVE BEEN NEUTRALIZED. As the more obedient neutrals begin to clear out, a missile is launched from one of the patrol crafts, heading straight for that hole that Hijack made. If the Decepticons have infiltrated that ship, who the slag cares who it belongs to any more? Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Prowl strikes Hijack with his Wire-Guided Missile attack! Sandstorm snaps off a brief half-salute to Halo. "Thanks for the assist. Buuut I think the real show is just about to start." Sandstorm twirls his rifle and then stows it as he takes off at a run. "Excuse me, coming through!" He vaults up to land briefly on top of Shipshape. "And someone might want to get a forklift altmode over here!" From there he hops off and transforms, taking advantage of being one of the guys that -does- have a flying altmode to get over traffic jam. As rotors buzz to life and lift him over the chaos the Wrecker turns his attention into the grounds, doing a low sweep over the more agitated groups and letting his trademark trick do its work. Smaller mechs are going to have to resist the sudden upsweep of winds, though bigger guys have just got to deal with the grit of the urban landscape being flung up by the air movement. "If you mechs know what's good for you ya'll cease and dessist!" Blast Off is... there somewhere, unfortunately. He's just lucky the Wrecker is trying more to keep these hoodlums at bay non-lethally rather than pick on the Combaticon directly yet. He's just possibly in the wrong spot at the wrong time trying to get them worked up. Sandstorm transforms into his Sikorsky S-62A Helicopter mode. Halo gives Sandstorm a quick wave when Avalanche hits the town and transforms, peeling out after him. "A lovely chance to test my energon dampening dispersement system..." Twin blasters transform on the sides of her hood, taking aim at the giant cat robot. "You really should learn to play nicely with the locals!" Green energy lances from the blasters, crackling towards Avalanche. Halo transforms into a stunning ALFA ROMERO PANDION! Combat: Alfa Romero Pandion strikes Avalanche with her Twin EMP Blasters attack! Combat: Sikorsky S-62A Helicopter strikes Blast Off with his What I don't have a lot of non-lethal options here attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Blast Off's Accuracy! (Blinded) Solstice has arrived. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Avalanche recieves a radio message as he enters, and the titan of a mech just comes to a complete halt. <> he voices out, and looks about. He seems to quiet down for now, knowing that he could upset the rather tender (Read: Explosive) situation. Though he doesn't allow the Autobots the chance to get things under control. His arms reaches back, and produces his might WARHAMMER, bringing it forward for all to see. That's when the slag begins to hit the fan, as Prowl opens fire upon Hijack. Avalanche just dims his optics to mere squints, when this happens. He can USE THIS: "No one harm's those of the Decepticons, our comradarie knows no bounds!" He proclaims, raising his hammer up. "I will not be allowing this to go unpunished!" He then swings his hammer back, and begins to charge Prowl. It would seem that Halo has other ideas, as she lights up the Decepticon with some strange...energy lance? It somehow begins to siphon the very life energon from his lines! The damage itself is superficial at the moment, but that is something Avalanche notes to himself about that one. Regardless, the mighty Mech refuses to change his path. He crashes through just about anything the gets in between him and his target! "To protect the soldiers of the Decepticons!" Roars Avalanche, bringing his hammer forward! The weapon crackles with energon, further increasing it's damage potential! Combat: Avalanche sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Avalanche strikes Prowl with his Energon Warhammer attack! Sandstorm's sweeping and dramatic display, combined with Prowl's alert that there is trouble afoot together are enough to send packing all the mechs who weren't committed to the cause. Shipshape transforms into a surprisingly small bot and scampers off, his little arms flailing. The area seems to start dispersing, even the more rowdy ones have paused to watch the actual conflict. Some of which still on the city streets, others having sought some temporary refuge. Riotbuster and Gangbuster start to clear out some more of the alumunimnecking spectators, being gruff but surprisingly restrained with their weaponry. In truth, while most of these people have lived their lives during this tremendous war, not all of them have been on the front lines. This battle will be a great impact to their views in the future, the Autobots acting with determination and restraint, the Decepticons appealing to aspects of freedom and strength....it will be a coinflip to see how these people react.... Russian wrecking machine Avalanche says, "Be wary of the female, she is having some sort of...energon draining attack." Blast Off is pleased that Hijack finally decides to "get with the program"... though it's questionable whether he heard that comment about Hijack getting the ship... <> He looks up in the direction Hijack and Prowl are, only for Sandstorm to launch a massive namesake gale nearby. Wind, litter, and the Combaticon all go whooshing up and away, the shuttleformer getting flipped completely over in the air, his antigravs finally kicking in enough to right himself and hold his own... sort of. Bracing against the wind and rubbing dirt out of his optics, he sputters, bringing out his ionic blaster. "COME, PEOPLE! You have been oppressed by your Autofo-bot "masters" long enough! Isn't it time you were the ones to forge your OWN destiny? Isn't it time for you to show your oppressors who is really the BOSS around here? Join us in fighting back, and you shall be part of something much bigger- and better!" ...We'll see if they buy this or not. Meanwhile, Blast Off aims to lead by example- literally. He takes a shot at Sandstorm while hovering not too far from the crowd that remains. "*I* am not afraid! Join me!" Blast Off says, "...Not another one.... *grumbles*" Hijack says, "Oh /really/?" Combat: Blast Off strikes Sikorsky S-62A Helicopter with his RISE UP! WE ARE LEGION! attack! -2 Hijack is in the process of running towards the elevator or something when a missile comes soaring into the building. There is quite a plosion as it creates mass fire and Hijack hysteria. He's almost hit dead on, but does get launched all over the place inside there. In fact, he ends up smashing through the glass of another window and sent back to the outside. ".... son of a killswitch..." is muttered, with groggy undertones as he realizes he's falling to his doom. "I believe I can. I believe I can." is chanted quickly before he twists and turns and SOARS! Back into the sky. "Nice try, TJ Hookerbot! But it'll take more than that to wreck this mech!" Laughter happens as he works on soaring up and up towards the transport ship that they are supposed to be after in the first place. "Oh. Oh no." Hijack changes his vocalization to something a bit more pretend-y worried. "It seems that, well-- good heavens. I've lost my marbles!" This is followed up by a crazed cackle as small pellets are dropped from above, aimed to smack into the Autobots below to create lots of horribly optic-endangering black smoke! "Wacky Tobaccky, baby! Hahahahaha!" Combat: Hijack sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Hijack strikes Prowl with his Smoke If You Got 'Em! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Prowl's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Hijack strikes Sikorsky S-62A Helicopter with his Smoke If You Got 'Em! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Sikorsky S-62A Helicopter 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Hijack strikes Alfa Romero Pandion with his Smoke If You Got 'Em! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Alfa Romero Pandion 's Accuracy. (Blinded) ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Alfa Romero Pandion revs her engines testily. "Really? He just leaves? Typical." She transforms into robot mode with a roll of her optics before subspacing in a datapad. "Field test...The EMP blasters are effective for long game tactics, though a heavily armored target shrugs the effects off easily. Positive: The curved design of the guns had a .03% positive effect on aerodynamics, and also compliment my headlights." The datapad vanishes, and she gives a nearby Tarn citizen a glare. "Maybe the next time your friends and coworkers start scrawling Decepticon symbols on walls, you can remind them of the time a giant robotiger mauled your neighbors." With that, she dashes after Avalanche to assist Prowl...when a massive cloud of...weirdness explodes in the area! Halo takes cover in a factory entranceway to allow her targetting systems to defrag, less than thrilled. "Today just keeps getting better..." Halo twists from sleek car to flawless HEROIC AUTOBOT! Combat: Halo takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Prowl watches as Avalanche launches himself toward the patrol craft, his hammer crashing through the outer armor and sending the strategist sprawling into the far wall of the cockpit. The engines sputter and catch fire. Time to get out of here. He opens the main port and jumps ship, landing beside Sandstorm and Halo. "Autobots, keep the civilians out of danger." He doesn't bother to argue with Blast Off, because, well, he doesn't need to, honestly. Most of the neutrals are already dispersing as requested. "Don't bother arguing with the Decepticons...we don't need to look like we're desperate because we're not. As you can see, the citizenry are already on our side." He draws his weapons from subspace and charges them. "Let's get this done." As for Hijack, it's a good thing he paused to deploy those smoke bombs, because the ship he's heading for has been set ablaze. But then again he claims he's lost his marbles, so maybe he would go flying back to the inferno? Who knows. Above, the other patrollers sweep the fleeing crowds, offering assistance to anyone who may have been injured. The automated messages keep playing. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION. PLEASE SIGNAL A PATROL VEHICLE IF YOU ARE IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE. YOUR COOPERATION HAS AIDED IN THE CONTINUED PROSPERITY OF THE CITY-STATE OF TARN, AND THUS THAT OF ALL OF CYBERTRON. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION... Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Prowl inspires Sikorsky S-62A Helicopter and Halo with dramatic and wise words! THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION. PLEASE SIGNAL A PATROL VEHICLE IF YOU ARE IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE. YOUR COOPERATION HAS AIDED IN THE CONTINUED PROSPERITY OF THE CITY-STATE OF TARN, AND THUS THAT OF ALL OF CYBERTRON. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION... And in the crowd there actually was a Decepticon! But before Sandstorm gets a chance to capitalize on the discovery a few pellets clatter across his windshield and explode in puffs of smoke. Oh what irony that is! It's enough of a diversion to give Blast Off an opening and open fire, ionic discharge washing back along his fuselage and causing his rotors to sputter a bit. They don't stop, but even the stuntmech doesn't want to risk a crash in a semi-populated urban setting so he transforms and hits the pavement on his feet. Mutters as he tries to pick up where Blast Off shot from in the lingering remain of the smoke bombs. "Hey, Butt Off, if you really want to make an impression..." He vaults over the other rebel rousers to go straight at the source, aiming to snag the Combaticon and knock him down hard. "Try the pavement!" Elita One drops Rabblerousers leaning further towards the Cons. Sikorsky S-62A Helicopter transforms into his Sandstorm mode. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Blast Off with his Spent more time being witty with the one-liners than the attack name (Kick) attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Avalanche just bellows his rage, making the scene even more dramatic. Acting like some strong armed AVENGER, is far more effective than trying to issue orders to a -mob- of citizens. "You see my Cybertronian brothers and sisters, even now the Autobots wish to put you under their thumbs. Even as they attack first, against those who merely -expressed- a difference in thought!" He raises his hammer up, and aims the head of it at Prowl. "Your /oppression/ of these people, are to be coming to an end. The Decepticons shall SET THEM FREE!" Swinging the warhammer up, he mag-locks it to his back. "Let the /Free/ people of Cybertron choose their own destinies! Destinies that can be enriched through the Decepticon cause!" Now that his /we're good/ speech is over, Avalanche falls foward ...Into his ferocious Tiger mode. The Beastly creature just growls out a metallic grown, as he looks to the Autobot officer. "It is being time, for you to pay for you ways..." With that, Avalanche leaps at Prowl with all his might. Metallic claws rise up, gaping maw open, as he wishes to tear Prowl to pieces! Falling foward, Avalanche reverts to his tiger mode. Combat: Mecha Tiger strikes Prowl with his My Claws Will Find You! (Punch) attack! Russian wrecking machine Avalanche roars! Some of the rabblerousers pause at Avalanche's surprisingly inspiring words. They've been incentivized twice over now, and while most of them had mixed feelings, the ones that are left, make their decision. "I want to be a Decepticon like Megatron!" "I'm tired of being weak!" While only about thirty of the original amount, the remaining rioters have been incensed and move to grapple or otherwise attack the Bot forces on the ground. Gangbuster and Riotbuster have their hands full, raising their rifles to bear as they attempt to subdue the remaining protestors. Tin bullets, water and weak emp attacks blunt the initial charge, but for the moment any Autobot on the ground could feel the weight of Redshirt Fury! Seven of the mechs grab makeshift weapons, "We want to join you! Tell us what to do!" "Yeah!" Russian wrecking machine Avalanche says, "You see, STRENGTH wins PEOPLE." "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... yo, B. I think we need to abort, yo! That ship! The ship! The ship is on FIYAH! I don't get paid enough, so let the mother fragger buuuuurrrrrrrn!" Hijack barrel rolls away from the burning ship that he was going to steal and heads back down into the mix. Dropping down into the alley near the factory where Halo just happens to be hanging out and immediately transforming the moment he gets to the pavement. "Well, well. Lookiee what we have here." Hijack revs his little hybrid engine and tears off down the street, immediately cutting up and onto the walkway, picking up speed and skidding out into a quick spin that should allow one of his wheels to get some air as he skips past for some serious invasion of personal space and tire smacking. He's clearly trying to mark his territory. His witty banter comes in the form of a wolfwhistle this time. Heh, heh. Creeper. He's also forgotten all about this whole political crap. His money's burning up in the sky so frag that noise. Wanted: * * * * * Vehicle: Yamaha Tesseract Plates: NWUCME Combat: Yamaha Tesseract sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Yamaha Tesseract strikes Halo with his SMACK DAT AFT! attack! Blast Off is still somewhat blinded by the dust and litter that was thrown up in his optics, and doesn't see Sandstorm coming for him until it's too late. "Gah!" The Combaticon is kicked back by the larger 'Bot and send flying into a pile of rubble in the alley. "Argh!" He gets up, brushing himself off- annoyed at being thrown into a filthy mess. UGH. This will take forever to buff out of his paint job. Also, what IS it with 'Bots (and humans) landing close-contact hits lately? He hates this almost as much. Optics flashing now, he jumps up on the pile of rubble. All is not lost- some of the crowd seem to be leaning his way. "Yes! Yes! For one, my *good citizens*, you can create just enough resistance to give your oppressors a hard time.... the more distracted they are, fighting little things here and little things there... the more vulnerable they are when their enemies come in for a big blow, like this one! Help us! I also extend you an offer... send your scouts to our towns, and let them know Blast Off sent you. I will order my troops to allow you to come in peace....We can talk." There... perhaps he can get a secret resistance going here eventually? How nice that would be... Meanwhile, he raises his gun to fire at Sandstorm again. Combat: Blast Off strikes Sandstorm with his We do not forgive. We do not forget. Expect us. attack! Blast Off says, "Yes... I see, Hijack." Blast Off says, "Hijack, go find another ship." ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Hijack says, "Frag that, B. I found something else to play with." Hijack says, "But you go ahead and do ya' go team go, thing!" Halo hears the motorcycle before she sees it...Halo braces for attack, still reeling a bit from the effects of the gas cloud. Too late: she gets a spinning back tire to her face and hits the ground, dazed. She shakes it off long enough to see Hijack disappear back into the cloud...And she gets a little mad. "Ok...these Decepticons are all getting rather tiresome." She transforms, and speeds after him! Hijack says, "For the HORDE or whatever, yo!" Halo transforms into a stunning ALFA ROMERO PANDION! Combat: Alfa Romero Pandion takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Blast Off sighs. Blast Off says, "It's the EMPIRE, actually." Hijack says, "Unless... hm." Hijack says, "You gonna' pay me double?" Blast Off says, "You get a ship for me ... sure." Hijack says, "Right. So. I get a ship for you. You get the propergandle from it. I get that ship /and/ another ship, right? Right. Cool. I'm in. Good deal." Repugnus has arrived. Russian wrecking machine Avalanche says, "Please to be figuring it out later, we got Autobots to break!" Blast Off says, "What was that? ...Uh. Yes, Avalanche is correct." Hijack says, "YOU HEARD HIM! YOU ALL HEARD! HE SAID YES!" Hijack says, "CHA-CHING!" Hijack says, "I'M 'BOUT TO GET PIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAID!" Discord says, "Response has been logged and is legally binding." Blast Off says, "I said we can FIGURE THIS OUT LATER. But FIRST, get me a ship." Sandstorm gets zapped by Blast Off again, sending another surge of ionic sparks through his systems. But is anyone surprised when it's not really slowing him down much? No probably not. Wreckers tend to just wade right into this sort of thing. "Yeah, right. And as soon as you're no use to them anymore you'll be the next mechs laying in the gutters. But if that's what you want..." But dealing with the local upstarts isn't the problem right now, it's the Decepticon trying to coax them into more social upheaval. Instead he pulls out his knife and lunges at Blast Off one more with a vicious stabbing motion. Blast Off says, "WHAT?" Combat: Sandstorm misses Blast Off with his Thermal Knife attack! So there are a few that won't be dissuaded. Fine. They've clearly made their decision. If that's how it's going to be, then that's how it's going to be. Those neutrals are no longer neutrals, but Decepticons, at least in his mind. Ensuring that the flaming transport has been evacuated via another police squadron, he turns his attention to the current battle. Speaking of which, Prowl is suddenly tackled by a giant mech-lion. He topples to the ground, but manages to eject a small cylinder full of acid from the ammo barrel of his gun. "You have all the recruits you're going to get...take them and leave." And with that, he shoves the container into one of Avalanche's joints. Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Neutral. Hijack says, "SMELT YEAH, GLITCH! BINDIN'! LEGALLY BLINDIN'!" Discord says, "Negative Blast Off. Avalance said you should figure it out later. You said yes to Hijack's proposal and that Avalance was correct. You are now legally bound to the contract with Hijack under Decepticon law." Combat: Prowl strikes Mecha Tiger with his So Scoot attack! Elita One has left. Blast Off says, "What? NO! That is NOT what I said, I was...oh slag it all, I don't have time for this! I've got a riot to incite over here!" Hijack says, "Smelt yeah. Two Gunships allllll for me. It's about to go DOWN!" Avalanche continues to assault Prowl, not allowing the mech do get any sort of distance. "Recruits make their own decisions, Autobot. This is what we are to be saying. We don't MAKE them, they CHOOSE to be Decepticons!" That's when the Mecha-Tiger gets a nasty acid pellet in his leg joint. There is a sickly sizzling noise, and the Tiger reels back in pain from it. "KOSSACK!" He Bellows out, and just growl at Prowl. "You are not understanding." He claws the rest of the volatile liquid off his melted armor. "You're going to fail, we shall prevail. The Autobots are going to fall..." Pushing forward, Avalanche attempts to take a Bite out of Prowl. Combat: Mecha Tiger strikes Prowl with his Tastes like Chicken! (Kick) attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off has really had enough of all these up-close-and-personal attacks lately, thank you. When the Wrecker comes lunging at him again- *stabbing now, are we?- I *don't think so!***- he darts to the side. FINALLY. He gets Hijack's message, and directs the other Con elsewhere. And even if they can't GET a SHIP... well, stirring up unrest here in Tarn could land another kind of reward, anyway.... They might come out with something, after all. An UPRISING. A REBELLION! He transforms into a space shuttle, rising up into the sky, then arcing back down again, heading for Sandstorm!. "See? Even their glorified "Wreckers" aren't all they are cracked up to be. Now watch as I wreck a wrecker!" ...Like... that pun hasn't been used before.... Meanwhile, that contigent of about 30 crowd members continues to watch and resist any attempts from the Autobots to herd them away.... With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Sandstorm with his Adding to the Wreckage on Scene.... (Ram) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. "Sorry, sweetcheeks, but Hijack's gotta' dust ya'. I'm gettin' a lotta' 'Nix to nick a ship so I'll have to play Hard To Get for ya' later. Deuces!" These words are spat out as Hijack makes with the zooming off towards the crowd that's dispersing and all of this shenanigans. Definitely gotta' make with the getting lost. He's got a gunship to locate and acquire. Y'know, /orders/ or some crap. Through all of this and his other actions, his systems have been gradually shorting out and flickering. He's suffered some serious internal malfunctions but he's banking on his trump card helping him get this mission on the accomplished side! Hijack also transforms to be one of the crowd because his player forgot to put that up in there. Wanted: * * * * * Suspect: Hijack Criminal Activity: Breaking Bot Combat: Hijack takes extra time to steady himself. Pass ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) "NOPE!" Halo isn't the best at banter. Her brain is a little too full of pyrotheoretics to make too many quips during battle. So that's the best that Hijack gets when he thinks he can lose her in a crowd: A 'nope!' and a kick to the back. Because honestly? Screw this guy. "Decepticon, you're under arrest. I suppose. Or we can keep fighting." She puts up her dukes. Halo twists from sleek car to flawless HEROIC AUTOBOT! Combat: Halo sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Halo strikes Hijack with her Kick attack! Prowl has determined that he won't be able to take too many more up-close hits like that from Avalanche. Thus, he transforms and speeds off toward a passing patrol ship. <> <> As unit 78 makes a dip, a hatch on the bottom opens and he jumps on, pulling himself up into the cockpit as it again rises up and away from street level. Hah, try catching him in that, Avalanche! He can get a better bead on the Decepticons from up here. It looks like Sandstorm is still dealing with Blast Off, and Halo has gone after Hijack. <> Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Prowl analyzes Avalanche for weaknesses. Sandstorm OOFS as the shuttle slams into him and drags him along the ground, sparks flying from the grinding contact against the pavement and bits of wrecker armor scattering hither and yond as it's shredded off like a grinder. When the Combaticon finally pulls back up there's bits of Sandstorm's scattered about the street.... but no Sandstorm? Shouldn't there be a Wrecker smushed into the ground? Not when he's hanging onto the bottom of the shuttle that just tried to plow him down. Hanging on as best as he can with one hand Sandstorm reachs into his chest compartment with the other and pulls out a metallic disc. Thumbs the dial to click it on, then reachs up to slap it onto the side of the shuttle, pull himself up just enough to wave at Blast Off's cockpit, and then let ge to fall away. The disc beeps a couple of times, lets hope it sticks to the fast moving shuttle long enough to actually go off. What, he only said he didn't bring any bombs. He didn't say anything about smaller explosives! Combat: Sandstorm has created a grenade: "Backup Plan"! Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Space Shuttle with Backup Plan's Small Explosion #12136 attack! Combat: Sandstorm's Backup Plan is destroyed! Combat: Sandstorm's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Space Shuttle 's Agility. (Crippled) ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Avalanche continues to shriek out in pain, as the acid had seeped into his internal structure. The potent fluid, just eating and melting away everything within his front leg. "Ill be making you...." He swings his claws down again, but Prowl is already driving off. "Pay..." He sighs slightly, as he knows he can't keep up with the Autobot. He winces, trying to shake off the acid's effects. "That was to be very painful..." He mentions to himself. Though he knows it's not the time to give into his pain. Looking towards the patrol ship dip, the Decepticon just narrows his optics ridges. "Oh, you are thinking you are safe?!?" He yells towards Prowl. Quickly, the Tiger transforms into his robot mode. "We'll be seeing about that!" Moving his hands to his side, Avalanche produces his portable GRENADE LAUNCHER! While he's not the best shot, he still wont shy away from using long ranged weapons. Slowly, he gets a arcing bead on the ship, particularly where Prowl is. Then with a pull of the trigger, a grenade is lobbed towards the Autoscum! 'POOMP'! Leaping up, Avalanche transforms into his titanic robot mode. Combat: Avalanche misses Prowl with his HOT POTATOE! attack! Space Shuttle succeeds in "wrecking the Wrecker"... but wasn't planning on getting wrecked himself. "Wha-what? Get OFF of me!" The shuttle rolls back and forth a bit, trying to shake Sandstorm off, but he leaps away...and then wait... what's that beeping noise? Just as his scans inform him of the danger, the device explodes, causing massive damage. Blast Off's heat shields are especially weak to explosive devices, leaving him with little defense. Entire sections of his armor and shields fall off as the Combaticon fights to stay airborne... "Aaaah!" He flies off and around a building as he gets systems back in order, then reappears after circling back around again. His nosecone is damaged now, but his side lasers are working still. While systems work to repair the nosecone (and thus his bombardment systems), he aims the lasers and fires! "Watch us, citizens, and learn to fight back! (...But I would advise you not to get too close... this could get "messy"!)" Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Sandstorm with his You're making it hard for me to look inspiringly kick-aft here you know? (Laser) attack! Getting kicked in the head is not exactly his idea of a good time and Hijack whirls around. "How'd you?" He looks down at himself and back up at Halo and her dukes. "I really gotta' get that thing fixed. Anyway!" He puts up his dukes too, bouncing back and forth on the heels of his feet. "Yo, B! Find me a ship! I gotta' bug to stomp first and then I'll yoink it for ya'!" Yeah, Hijack forgets about using the radio sometimes. It's so much easier to just shout your plans out across everything. But then, like smooth as buttermilk silk, Hijack is dropping low and spinning on his palms, aiming to sweep Halo off her feet and kick her off in a random direction. "Krav Mecha, GLITCH!" Combat: Hijack sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Hijack strikes Halo with his Sweep-Fu: The Kicking Continues (Kick) attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Alas, the hatch closes before Avalanche's grenade can make purchase on Prowl! The weak explosion only manages to scorch the patrol ship's outer armor a little. Once the vessel's targeting systems have homed in on the mech-tiger and fed the information into the weapons array, a missile is fired from a launch bay, headed straight for the giant Decepticon! As the missile flies, that monotone voice again emanates from an external amplifier. <> In other words, get off our turf, Decepti-slag. Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Neutral. Halo hits the ground, grimacing more out of embarrassment than pain. "Oh, come on..." She crouches, tenses up, and leaps forward at Hijack. "High tech melee weaponry, GLITCH." Glowing energy blades shimmer to life from Halo forearms- arms against her chest, she swings the blades out in an X, looking to shorten Hijack by a head. Combat: Prowl strikes Avalanche with his Off Our Turf attack! Combat: Halo strikes Hijack with her Scramble Blades attack! Discord arrives from the Arena. Discord has arrived. Sandstorm grabs the side of a building and slides down it to help arrest some of his speed from falling. Until Blast Off pelts him with more lasers as he comes back around the building and sends him tumbling off again. He bounces off the side of a different building, but manages to get his fall back under control to land in a tumble on the pavement and not hurt himself farther. It probably helped considering one of his legs does spark a bit as he stands up. "That guy is pretty good at getting on people's wires." With a huff he pulls out his rifle, takes aim as he waits for Blast Off to come around for another pass, then opens fire. Combat: Sandstorm misses Space Shuttle with his Sandblaster Gun attack! -1 ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Discord has encrypted this channel. Discord says, "Due to ongoing military actions, this channel has been encrypted. I will attempt to monitor the Autobot frequency." Blast Off says, "Very good. Continue." Avalanche just snorts out, and grins. "Continue functioning?" He begins to laugh, "You're the one who had to withdraw, just to keep yourself from being torn apart!" He shakes his head, and begins to saunter forward. "This ends NOW!" He proclaims. Of course, the Autobots love to interupt his MAGNIFICIENT SPEECHES! A missile is fired towards Avalanche. It streaks through the air, definitely on target. Before it makes impact though, the Decepticon actually catches it by the sides. For a moment, he literally holds it from making impact. "Going to hide from me, I WILL GET YOU!" He roars out, before he loses his grip and the missile explodes! The entire area about Avalanche erupts into a firestorm! Debris and armor go flying, as the Decepticon is engulfed in the fury. Yet, even THATS not enough to stop the behemoth. He steps out from the hellish event, his form still tracing fire and his armor crumbling to the ground. Internal circuitry can be seen, as he sparks out. "Die..." Whipping his arm forward, a metallic rope fires from his wrist, the end of it with a maglock tip. He fires it towards the Patrol ship, getting a grip on it as it would be too hard to see such a small projectile. Taking to the air, Avalanche launches himself towards the ship. Using the momentum, he is even successful in getting above it! "Feel my WRATH!" He bellows, and transforms once again. If he can't get to Prowl, He's gonna take down the ENTIRE SHIP! Using his massive frame, the Mecha-Tiger literally falls onto the ship, hoping to bring it down and maybe even the Autobots inside! Falling foward, Avalanche reverts to his tiger mode. Combat: Mecha Tiger strikes Prowl with his Bringing Down the House! attack! Scramble blades make Hijack have to actually back up, even as they slice through his chest area with the greatest of ease. "Slag!" He frowns, but at least he still has his head. He responds in kind, spinning on his heels and drawing forth his dagger, aiming to slice at Halo with great anger and aim! Or, at least, he's hoping he's got great aim! "REAL MELEE WEAPONS, DOUBLE GLITCH!" Combat: Hijack strikes Halo with his Kris Dagger attack! Space Shuttle rolls to the right, avoiding Sandstorm's Sandblaster attack. Prowl's announcement comes over the loudspeakers and the shuttle says, "Ha! See, citizens? "We May" He says? This is a POLICE STATE, is what it is! And they know we are a threat to their RULE!" Yes, Blast Off is enjoying playing a rebel.... he WAS a rebel before, long ago, and the rebellious streak still lies within him, though it is tied up and tangled in Loyalty Programs and other Unfortunate Circumstances nowadays.... Blast Off's nosecone is finally repaired enough to at least attempt a smaller bombardment burst, so the hatch opens (with difficulty) and he locks onto the Wrecker below. "What's the matter, Sandstorm? Too busy oppressing these citizens to actually pay attention to my attacks?" He radios Hijack, <> Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Sandstorm with his Do you hear the People Sing- er Break Things? attack! -4 ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Halo snaps her arms over her face, letting Hijack's blade dig into her gauntlets. Too many people nearby to point blank the guy with a shoulder rocket. Shame. Would have been hilarious. Smaller threat, think smaller. An ion blaster clicks into place on Halo's wrist, and she takes aim. "Can we wrap this up, Decepticon?" She scowls, the tire tread on her face enhancing the dirty look. "You're really starting to get old. B." Combat: Halo strikes Hijack with her Laser attack! Prowl could see Avalanche coming as the ship detected the grapple line, but there wasn't much he could to avoid th incoming attack. The giant mech wreaks havoc on the vehicle's engines, and the entire thing goes up in flames, crashing into a residential complex before falling to the ground in a fiery inferno. The building also catches fire and begins to crumble, sending unfortunate passerby screaming and running for their lives. Somehow, though, the strategist isn't fazed by this. Yes, let the Decepticons show their true colors. The citizenry will see the damage they have wrought upon the city-state, and bear witness to the destruction they've just caused to those who would do everything to protect them. "Hnn..." Prowl drags himself out of the wreckage and transforms, speeding away from the giant tiger once again. Speed is his weakness. There's no way he can keep up with the 350Z. As the military analyst swerves around a corner he feeds targeting information to Sandstorm, since the Wrecker seems to be having trouble hitting Blast Off. Prowl shifts forms, folding down into a black and white Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser. Blast Off says, "How are you both holding up?" Combat: Prowl takes extra time to assist Sandstorm's next attack. Russian wrecking machine Avalanche says, "I still am having lots of fight left." Hijack says, "I'm /tryin'/ to get to the ship that YOU want but noooooo! I am being accosted by this crazy chick! WITH NO HELP FROM YOU TWO! Wack, mechs. WACK!" Ramjet says, "Crazy chick? Tried to sneak out, Hijack? Rookie mistake...Next time say you are going to go out and get some Energon...then don't come back." The not quite orbital blast hits Sandstorm straight in the chestplate and throwing the Wrecker backwards through the foundation behind him. A few bits of debris break free and fall down around the hole before Sandstorm finally gets a hand on the edge and pull himself partway out, smoke spiraling away from the hole in his chest. "And yet I'm still standing!" He shouts back at the Combaticon, putting one foot down to brace himself and lift his weapon again. And just in time Prowl gives him a little additional input, helping him steady his aim despite being beat the slag up before opening fire again. Blast Off says, "Good, Avalanche. I do believe our attempt to stir up the populace is working, though.... there are too many cowards and not enough citizens who remember how to fight against those who would oppress them." Combat: Sandstorm strikes Space Shuttle with his Just Get Back Up And Keep Shooting attack! Combat: Sandstorm's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Blast Off says, "Psh, Hijack. That's not MY fault. Can you not handle one Autofool femme by yourself?" Hijack says, "YO! FALL BACK! I can handle this glitch!" Blast Off says, "...that's what I thought." Hijack says, "But right now I'm focused on THE MISSION." Hijack says, "Yeah." Hijack says, "SHUT UP!" Harrow smirks. Avalanche stands at the epicenter of the crash, fire just whips about his form. While he was part of the crash, the Decepticon was protected by the armor plating of the ship. "Is that all you have?!" He roars out, as Prowl somehow zooms away. He can't really do much, as Prowl is somehow STILL able to SPEED away. His attention turns however, towards Hijack and Halo. "If you dont wish to fight me..." Avalanche begins to trudge towards Halo, it's very clear that he still has a lot of fight left in him. "Comrade Hijack, you go do what you have too. Ill handle the little one!" He raises his hands up, and makes a knuckle cracking gesture. Hisvalanche ALSO transforms, after the crash. Leaping up, Avalanche transforms into his titanic robot mode. Combat: Avalanche takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Ion Blaster? TO THE FACE?! "Yo! You straight up cheatin', now!" Hijack then grins. "I kinda' like it. But! As much as I'd like to stick around and show you just how much you SUCK!" Hijack makes with the transforming and the rubber burning because its time to bounce, if you ask him. "YO! THE AUTOBOT EMPIRE IS TRYING TO KILL ME, YO! I'M LIKE RUNNING AWAY AND STUFF! AHHHHH! THE BIG MEANIES!" That should help with the politics. But whatever, Hijack is ghostin'. And probably radioin'! Wanted: * * * * * Vehicle: Yamaha Tesseract Plates: NWUCME Combat: Yamaha Tesseract begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle Hijack says, "YO! I'M OUT, B! I'LL COME BACK FOR THE SHIPS LATER!" Blast Off says, "...." Hijack says, "You never said /when/ I had to steal 'em! Sayonara, Sucker!" Space Shuttle gets hit again, and it sends the already heavily damamged shuttle screaming back down towards the streets. Before he impacts, however, he transforms and comes to a somewhat less-graceful-than-usual stop. He has to collect himself for a moment, as energon is now flowing from numerous cracks and servos. But he rises up to face the remaining crowd- and Sandstorm. "You may oppress these people, and try to squash all rebellion, but Decepticons KNOW rebellion. We ARE rebellion! And even when one falls, more shall rise!" He finishes that off with another shot at Sandstorm, but Hijack is heading out of town... and the Combaticon will probably follow soon. "Who is with me?" Several of the remaining spectators yell "We are!! Let us come with you!" Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blast Off strikes Sandstorm with his ...Singing the Song of Angry Mechs... attack! -1 Combat: You are running low on energon! Blast Off says, "Avalanche... prepare to leave. We are done here... for now." Russian wrecking machine Avalanche says, "...Understood, Comrade." ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Halo looks pretty smug when Hijack bolts, glances around, and frowns that no one else has noticed. And then she spots Avalanche: "Ah! They always come back." She transforms, and speeds towards the Horrorcon. "Let's try this again..." EMP blasters click into place and open fire. It's time to bring the big guy down. <> Halo transforms into a stunning ALFA ROMERO PANDION! Combat: Alfa Romero Pandion strikes Avalanche with her Twin EMP Blasters attack! Sandstorm is shot -again- and this time spasms a few times before he slumps against the broken wall as several internal systems cascade violently. And to make matters worse, Blast Off is still talking. Not really a whole lot to do about that at this point. But when the Combaticon turns to speak to the masses Sandstorm proves to have one more trick up his sleeve yet as he pulls out his knife, and with a groan tries to fling it one last time at the combaticon. "Heh.. you'd think Decepticons would know better than to turn their backs..." Combat: Sandstorm misses Blast Off with his Thermal Knife attack! <> Prowl replies over the comms as he finally comes to halt a short distance off and takes cover in a half-empty warehouse. Sighting in on Avalanche as he attacks Halo, he runs a few scans on the mech-tiger's badly damaged body and feeds the data to the fembot. <> Because that was the entry point for the acids, and according to his data that's where he's weakest. Combat: Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Prowl analyzes Avalanche for weaknesses Halo can exploit. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Hijack says, "NEXT TIME HAVE MY BACK!" Yamaha Tesseract is also gone like it ain't nothin' ever been here. ZOOM! Blast Off speaks to the crowd when he picks up movement in the corner of his optic. Nimbly ducking, despite his massive injuries, the Combaticon proceeds to hover up slightly, pointing to the Wrecker. "SEE? They accuse US of fighting dirty! LOOK! Look and see what they're REALLY like!" Oh, Blast Off *loves* rubbing that one in...... He transforms again, rising to the sky. <> Soaring back down, he picks up Avalanche... and as Avalanche enters his cargo bay, five of the crowd come walking up, too. "Take us with you!!!" The Combaticon pauses, then emits, "Of course! Welcome! Avalanche will attend to you!"" To Avalanche he radios, <> Once everyone is inside, the shuttle will rocket off into the sky. No need to hide now.... No ship for the Cons... but they're bringing home some passengers instead. Avalanche gets hit with that strange weapon yet again, only to feel the energy sapped from his lines. It's a bit odd, as the damage is still nothing too serious, but the utility of that attack is DEADLY. The Decepticon just grins however, as the Autobot does all the gap closing FOR HIM. "Alright, an Autobot with some COURAGE!" He prepares to engage Halo, before he stops. <> He voices out. While Avalanche isn't nearly damaged to the point of retreat, he knows when to follow orders. As Blast Off lands in his Shuttle mode, the Decepticon boards. "Next time Autobots, you wont be oppressing anyone else..." With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Alfa Romero Pandion hits the brakes and transforms as the Decepticons prep for retreat. "Leaving so soon? I was just starting to enjoy this..." Still, the Autobot is one to have the last word... Targetting systems engage, and Halo launches a shoulder rocket at the ramp, hoping to catch Avalanche. It's important to send a boy home with something to remember you by, after all. Halo twists from sleek car to flawless HEROIC AUTOBOT! Combat: Halo strikes Avalanche with her Gyro Disruption Shoulder Rocket attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Avalanche's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Avalanche begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle , Halo, Yamaha Tesseract , and Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser Sandstorm grunts as he manages to walk over to where he misses putting a blade in Blast Off's back and pick up the thrown blade, tucking it away once more. "Well that was just peachy.." Halo fixes everyone So it seems the Decepticons are finally coming to their senses and retreating. Heh. Prowl watches them leave with his arms folded. He could take another shot at Avalanche but he figures it's just a waste of energy and effort. He's done what he can, here. Yes, some of the civilians sided with the Decepticons but not more than what he'd expected, in fact quite a bit fewer. He nods to Sandstorm and Halo, as well as any other patrol mechs who had participated in the effort. "Good work this cycle, Autobots. Sandstorm, Halo--feel free to return to Iacon for repairs. The rest of you, get on cleaning up this mess and retrieving any trapped or injured civilians." And with that, he turns to leave in a patrol vessel that has not been destroyed. Buzzsaw says, "Please stand by for mandatory training and personal enhancement. Remember, participation will be monitored. http://youtu.be/SkXOp0Jgufw" Ramjet says, "What the slag is Etiquette? What is next, we have to program moister evaporators?" Buzzsaw says, "If that is your manner of volunteering, then you may do such, Ramjet." Ramjet says, "Volunteer?" Buzzsaw says, "I shall expect a full report of your progress within the next few cycles." Ramjet says, "Progress on what?" Blast Off forwards this to every single member of Aerospace. Every single Decepticon, for that matter. Buzzsaw says, "Programming of moisture evaporators, of course." Avalanche has left. Solstice moves to the Outskirts. Solstice has left. Ramjet says, "Wha?" Prowl moves to the Outskirts. Prowl has left. Buzzsaw replays Ramjet's broadcast: Ramjet says, "What is next, we have to program moisture evaporators?" Ramjet says, "Damn my voice sounds good." Buzzsaw says, "I find the suggestion acceptable. You are expected to follow through." Ramjet says, "Can I use a nerd?" Buzzsaw says, "So long as the work is completed in a satisfactory manner, does it matter how the work was done?" Ramjet says, "Nice." '--Autobot Channel spam--' Air Raid says, "Whuff, too many reports!" Air Raid says, "Okay. So. We're working with the 'cons /again/?" Solstice says, "Really?" Solstice says, "Since you've read it, care to gimme th' readers digest version?" Talia McKinley says, "But only as far as Nebulos is concerned from what Ah saw." Air Raid says, "K'Gardian afthats are mad about everything and attacked Nebulos. Now we're doing patrols there. With 'con help. MEH." Solstice says, "Ewwwww." Air Raid says, "Anyway, I'm signin' up to escort the medical supply ships from Earth." Solstice says, "In space?" Air Raid says, "In space!" Solstice says, "Ewwwwww." Air Raid says, "What's wrong with space?" Solstice says, "It's dark, yer usually stuck inna ship an' there arne't places to race. Space sucks." Talia McKinley says, "Well, have fun with that Raid. Fraid I'm gonna be grounded fer a day or two while they patch up the holes in the Firehawk." Air Raid says, "Wh'..." Air Raid says, "What happened to Firehawk?" Talia McKinley says, "Ah thought you said you read reports boy" Air Raid says, "Not ALL of them..." Talia McKinley can be heard facepalming. Solstice says, "Come on, you've gotta ream'em then explain'em to me, 'Raid...." Air Raid says, "Uh hang on." Air Raid says, "Ok Solstice... Talia, Springer, Getaway and Grimlock ran into Blast Off, Snapdragon, Brigand and Buzzsaw in the southwestern sector of the US on EARTH! Looks like 'bots drove the 'cons off." Air Raid says, "And Blast Off DAMAGED FIREHAWK!" Air Raid says, "Marred her beautiful fuselage, surely." Air Raid says, "DEATH TO HIM!" Solstice says, "Thanks Air raid!" Talia McKinley says, "Iffen it makes ya feel any better Raid, she marred him right back. And that punk Horrorcon too." Talia McKinley says, "Blew him right outta the sky!... Course then he transformed and went to go claw Springer in stead" Solstice says, "Is she gonna get better soon?" Talia McKinley says, "Pff, she's a tough gal, they'll patch her up just fine." Solstice says, "I have a screwdriver? I can help if they're busy?" Talia McKinley says, "Thanks, but the crews have got her covered." Solstice says, "Okay!" Air Raid says, "I'ma' kick that shuttle's aft when I see him." Solstice says, "I'll help if ah can, 'Raid." Air Raid says, "GOOD." Velum says, "Glad to hear you've got Earth covered without me, Talia." Talia McKinley laughs. "Just glad it ain't gettin' borin' down here." Velum says, "Might wanna give the Firehawk an all over wash if you were anywhere near Snapdragon, though. That stink is hard to scrub out... trust me." Talia McKinley says, "Don't worry 'bout me. Worry 'bout Springer, he's the one that got a power puke on 'em" Apocryphacius says, "Power... puke?" Solstice says, "Uuuhh, that sounds nasty." Solstice says, "So we're doin' zombie revivals now? Cooooooool... I don't think recreatin' a topcoat is against any regs so sure, good word'll be put in. AN' note t' self, avoid table-flipper guy." Prowl says, "You don't think what is against any regulations?" Solstice says, "Llamas?" Prowl says, "What about them?" Brainstorm says, "Yeah, totally, Solstice. He's a real pain in the a- OH! Hi, prowl! We were just talking about you!" Prowl says, "Brainstorm." Solstice says, "Havin' one as a pet? Uh, someone help me out here, is this table-flipper guy?" Brainstorm says, "Yep, that's him, in the flesh! Well, metal." Solstice says, "COol. Hi Prowl! An' serious note, I was askin' if someone'd try an make me some of Sunstreakers topcoat. I'm out of my stash an' don't wanna ruin my finish with some of that rubbish that's floatin' about." Brainstorm says, "Don't TELL him that! He'll just come up with some regulation explaining why you're not supposed to own such things and that, in fact, they are probably hazardous not only to your health but the fate of the entire galaxy." Air Raid says, "Brainstorm, I want those anti-gravs. How much." Solstice says, "Truth's better than a lie though." Prowl says, "Actually there is. Protocol delta-0031, subection alpha." Brainstorm says, "Uh....yea-ah, of course it is, Solstice. Uh, suuure." Solstice says, "Which book's that in? Page an chapter so I can bookmark it?" Brainstorm hmmms. Lemme think a moment, Raid. Prowl facepalms. Prowl says, "What do you mean what 'book' is it in, aren't you an Autobot, Solstice?" Brainstorm says, "SEE, I TOLD YOU, Solstice." Prowl says, "Oh, yes, it's in paragraph 87, line 5." Solstice says, "Well, yeah. BUt I still havent gone through all of the drek I was downloaded with when I came online. I beam, primus's big, bouncy backside, just cause it's in th; noggin doesn't mean I don't need t' go back over it for comprehension. So.. Which reg maual, book or subset is it in, please." Prowl says, "It's in the Code..." Prowl can't believe some of these people who call themselves 'Autobots' don't even know what it means to be an Autobot. Solstice says, "Thank you very much. I got more science stuff than rules stuff initialized an' I think th; how to fly took some precedence in th' onlinin process." Prowl says, "This has nothing to do with flying." Prowl says, "Hmph, I'm assigning you to overview sessions with Ultra Magnus." Solstice says, "Exactly. I needed t' know th flying regs first. Not th' handbook guide on personal maintenance and routine verses regulatory standards of allowable substances. Besides, if SUnstreaker can have hs own, I can have mine." Solstice says, "COOL! I met him th' other day. he's awesome! Thank you!" Prowl says, "Oh and you too, Brainstorm." Solstice says, "Hey, he ddn't do anything. Thats against th' regs." Brainstorm says, "Raid. I want a raincheck for a "favor" sometime. Either completed by you, or possibly even Superion. YEAH- DEFINITELY SUPERION. Superion WILL OWE ME A FAVOR. ...Oh, and aren't you on some sort of MMO? I want access to those files, too. ....Only for research purposes, of course!" Prowl says, "It isn't a punishment, Solstice." Prowl says, "Merely a review of information he should already know." Solstice says, "I didnt think it was. I mea, some time spent in th' presence of such a great tactical genius is fantastic! Readin' about stuff is one thing but t' get t' talk to one of the maestros. wow... Thank you." Prowl says, "You're quite welcome. I hope you enjoy yourself." Solstice says, "I know I will. I hope I don't go all fan-girl though.. That'd be embarrasin'." Brainstorm says, "Wait, WHAT? You want ME to go study with Ultra Magnus??? Ultra Magnus, the mech who makes YOU look like a party animal, Prowl!??" Solstice says, "Wouldn't that be a waste of such a genius' time though? I;d think writin a report'd be much better myself so not t' waste Magnus time n all. .. an maybe I'd get more time... heh" Prowl says, "Affirmative. I've added both you and Solstice to the enrollment roster for next megacycle." Solstice says, "Uh,, what planet?" Prowl says, "Check your rosters, the location should be updated." Brainstorm says, "OH DEAR... I'm SO SORRY, Prowl, but it JUST SO HAPPENS that the results of my SUPER IMPORTANT, COSMOS-SHATTERING experiment are due at JUST THAT TIME. I HAVE to be there....Darn. SO SORRY, I shall have to MISS those classes. ...Drat, I say again. Drat." Solstice says, "I'll take his time!" Prowl sighs. Prowl says, "Brainstorm, please don't make me write you up again." Prowl says, "If the timing is truly the only issue, then I'm sure you could find a time slot that suits you." Brainstorm says, "SO SORRY.... my schedule is just JAM PACKED. Wow! Look at it! For like, the next few vorns or so. Perhaps sometime in 4067? 5032 is looking a little dull as well..." Prowl says, "As if you /actually/ plan that far ahead." Velum snorts, "You'd be surprised." Prowl says, "I had better see your attendance confirmed for a session within the decacycle, or I /will/ write you up again." Solstice says, "So, theo-retically, if Brainstorm goes, does that mean he can make me th' super special topcoat?" Brainstorm says, "I DO, TOO! Of COURSE I do. Ah, yes... tell him, Velum. We're meeting in exactly 37288 astroseconds, right, for that repair? I've got this down to astroseconds, Prowl. ASTROSECONDS." Prowl says, "Perhaps, but I doubt Magnus will tolerate that during the session." Solstice says, "Uh, that'd be rude. t' make stuff when goin' over things." Brainstorm sighs Prowl says, "Precisely." Solstice says, "It's also rude t' assign busy folks stuff when they haven't even done anythin' agaisnt regs too." Velum says, "Is it? Huh, that came faster than I thought. Alright, yeah. I'm gonna need this arm working properly with all the stuff I've gotta do over here on Nebulos.. *sigh*" Prowl says, "Tch." Prowl says, "You know nothing." Solstice says, "No. I know something but I know that I also do not know everything and am willing to learn. You?" Prowl says, "You yourself admitted that you haven't been reading reports." Prowl says, "Clearly you haven't read the report regarding Brainstorm's lab inspection." Solstice says, "There's a reason behind that an' i'd rather not go over a public channel for why." Prowl says, "Therefore, you do not have sufficient evidence to make such a claim." Brainstorm says, "Sounds good, Velum." Prowl sighs. "Trust me, Solstice, it will be good for him." Repugnus says, "I lost track of what we're arguing about, but how about you guys fight it out? That's how Monsterbots settle disputes! I mean, usually it's just Doublecross slapping himself but that's besides the point." Solstice says, "Uh.. Brainstorm, if I read those reports will it make me like you less even though we haven't formally met? I got'em queued up n all." Solstice says, "Thoughtcha were gettin' into a fuss over wax and Air Raid wantin' anti gravs in root mode. Not somethin uglier." Repugnus says, "Air Raid just needs a good parachute. Geeze." Velum says, "He can'y fly with that jet thing on his back?" Brainstorm says, "Never fear! Everyone who knows me, LOVES me, Solstice!!!" Prowl says, "He has a flight form." Solstice says, "No offense Prowol dude, but I don't trust a whole passel of folks just yet." Solstice says, "I don't 'know' you, I've just read about you." Solstice says, "Okay, I'm gonna read th' report then Brainstorm, dude." Prowl says, "Well I know him a lot better than you do." Velum says, "Love is a strong term, Brainstorm.." Hound says, "Well, I think he's a fine 'bot. A little rough around the edges, but..." Brainstorm says, "Then you're in for a treat, Solstice!!! ...try not to fangirl over me TOO much, though. ...Though a little is just fine. JUUUST fine." Air Raid says, "..." Prowl says, "Tch. Narcissist." Air Raid says, "About those anti-gravs." Hound says, "Well, maybe he's a little full of himself." Prowl says, "I believe that would be an understatement." Prowl says, "Why don't you just ask Perceptor, Solstice?" Talia McKinley says, "Sheesh, one track mind much Air Raid?" Air Raid says, "A 'bot that can fly in root mode is a big deal!" Solstice says, "HEY! Da... er Perceptor, sir, said that your stuff needed an audit. That ain't cool, man. That ain't cool. I don't think I should associate with you anymore. Good day sir. Hrmph." Brainstorm says, "Awww, Hound, I'm touched. Really. And you still like me even AFTER I replaced your gyro gun with a BB gun. That was COMPLETELY an accident, I swear.... Oh. Wait. You...You DO know I did that, right?" Blurr says, "Hahahhah! An accident. Riiiight." Blurr says, "Just like that 'booster experiment' was an accident." Air Raid says, "Hey Blurr, question." Blurr says, "You know, the time you and Skydive were rocketing around Metroplex completely out of control?" Brainstorm says, "Well... I guess the accident is that I forgot to return it. Sorry 'bout that, Hound..... YE-AHHH..." Blurr says, "What is it, Air Raid?" Brainstorm says, "That was just a little stroll out on the grounds, Blurr, that's all. A PLEASANT WALK." Solstice says, "You know. I don't think I want to talk to anyone of you. Especially if I haven't met you yet. GOod day, I'm going to go back t' reading my manuals." Blurr says, "Riiight. A pleasant stroll." Blurr says, "Maybe you should have someone check your memory banks." Brainstorm says, "You make it sound like it was chaotic or something. Pfft." Blurr says, "Are you slagging me? /Everything/ you do is chaotic. In fact, it's like, the definition of chaos." Air Raid says, "Can you run on water?" Blurr says, "Yes." Air Raid says, "NEAT!" Blurr says, "Uh, thanks?" Brainstorm says, "Weelllll.... Ok, you have a point there." Hubcap says, "... Y'know, it's hard to meet new people if you refuse to talk to people you haven't met." Prowl says, "Hubcap does have a point, there." Solstice says, "..." Prowl says, "Your refusal to speak with Perceptor before ever even encountering him in any form is awfully presumptuous, don't you think?" Blurr says, "Of course I do." Solstice says, "..." Solstice says, "I know Perceptor. An' I've met Magnus. An' Red Alert, who's really awesome in a twitchy sort of way, but he's good peeps. Most of you are files with notes an' occasionally photos and whatnot. Haven't met you face t' face, don't want to speak with you. Thank you for your time, please move along." Prowl says, "Of course, teamwork is essential, and you'll have to cooperate with him regardless, should the situation arise, so the point is nil." Air Raid says, "Blurr." Air Raid says, "Question." Blurr says, "Yeah?" Blurr says, "Okay..." Air Raid says, "Can you run on air?" Blurr says, "You mean can I fly? No." Air Raid says, "HAH!" Brainstorm says, "Hahahah, Blurr.... and they say *I'M* "a little full of myself"? You're funny, you know that? ....Say, sometime we should get together. I really want to study exactly HOW you run on water." Air Raid says, "I want to see that too." Blurr says, "Sorry Brainstorm, I'm just a little busy running the Intelligence Division you know?" Blurr says, "You'll have to wait to see your curiosities satisfied, I'm afraid." Air Raid says, "Let's take a vacation to the Mercury Isles! After... um... protecting Nebulos." Brainstorm says, "OH, thats no problem. I could tag along sometime... I'm sure you wouldn't mind!" Blurr says, "Probably until like, this whole conflict with the Decepticons and with all those other races out there who want us all dead, is over." Air Raid says, "Then we can tie jetskies to Blurr." Velum says, "I second that suggestion, Raid." Brainstorm says, "I THIRD it!" Blurr says, "Actually you don't get to tell me what I do or don't mind." Blurr says, "You aren't exactly stealthy, which is something that's kind of /required/ for most intel missions." Velum says, "Been a long time since I've had a moment to relax. Could use the R and R." Air Raid says, "Yesss." Prowl says, "Tch." Brainstorm says, "I KNOW I don't have to, Blurr, right? 'Cause we're already so IN SYMPATICO! It's...uncanny, is what it is! I can just tell. It's awesome, it is." Air Raid laughs. Blurr says, "Sorry Air Raid, but I don't really have time to be tied to jetskis." Velum says, "How many mechs are you 'in sympatico' with..?" Hubcap says, "Yeah, Solstice, that's nice, but, well ... you're going to find yourself working with those 'files.'" Prowl says, "Exactly, if you want to be one of us, you'll have to be part of a team. If you can't handle that, then perhaps you should ask yourself why exactly you are here." Air Raid says, "You're the fastest mech on land, of COURSE you have time!" Velum says, "Anyway, wanna get up here, Brainstorm? I gotta go out on patrol tonight. I can only imagine what Con I get stuck with, hn." Blurr says, "Yeah, but everyone has their limits." Blurr says, "Like how we were just discussing that I can't fly." Blades says, "If I had a t-cog, I could fly." Air Raid says, "Oh right." Air Raid says, "Hey guys, we need to get Blades a new t-cog." Air Raid says, "INTEL, GET ON THAT." Blurr says, "Intel? How is that our job?" Velum says, "Can't just build one?" Blurr says, "That should be Operations' job to build another one." Talia McKinley says, ".. Can't y'all just... what she said." Air Raid says, "That's some real go-getter attitude!" Blurr says, "Brainstorm, you get on that, 'kay?" Air Raid says, "They're very hard to make I'm told. Let's just go gut a 'con." Blurr says, "Too hard for Brainstorm?" Blurr says, "Brainstorm did you hear that?" Brainstorm says, "Huh? Too HARD??!! For ME??!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blurr says, "Right, so...get on it." Brainstorm says, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA" Blurr says, "Instead of dreaming about experimenting on your teammates, why don't you go do something useful and make Blades a new T-Cog." Brainstorm says, "Oh, that was funny. HAHAH. *ahem*. AHAHAHAHAHAHA... Sorry, sorry.... *turns down volume for a sec*" Solstice says, "Yeah. But better to reserve opinions on when I actually meetcha than half formed posits based off of decidedly biased reports and files to which factoring in verbal only communications only casts more shadows on extrapolated datum and theoretical concerns on the validity of the nature of ones functional status. Meaning, I want to meet folks instead of verbal chatter and knowing only th' files. Hey.. That was mean.. and uncalled for Mr. Prowl. I was made an Autobot, what else would I be?" Talia McKinley says, "... Well that was deep" Hubcap says, "Maniacal layghter rarely bodes well." Brainstorm says, "Ahhaaa. Ahhh. Thanks, I needed that. SURE, BLADES! No problem. New T-Cog comin' right UP! Up, get it? get it? Like flying? Y'know..up? Yeah." Air Raid says, "I don't know that Brainstorm should be the one to make it..." Velum says, "Brainstorm. Nebulos. Now." Blurr says, "It'll keep him occupied." Blurr says, "With something actually useful." Prowl says, "If you say you're an Autobot, you ought to at least know when someone is referring to the Autobot Code." Brainstorm says, "Cooooming~" Air Raid says, "I think Blades would like his t-cog better if we yanked it out of a 'con. Still bloody." Velum says, "That's one way or doin' it." Blurr says, "Slag it Air Raid just go with it okay?" Solstice says, "I'm not going to dignify that with a response. Words in anger are ill-served." Air Raid says, "Psh!" Prowl says, "I am not angry." Solstice says, "I am." Air Raid says, "Run on water for me and I'll go with it." Prowl says, "I predicted as much." Solstice says, "I suspected that you had." Hubcap says, "I think we have a handbook, somewhere." Air Raid says, "What the frag." Solstice says, "..Llamas." Prowl says, "Now, since this conversation appears to be useless, why don't you go do something that is in fact useful, such as beginning your studies of the tenets of what it actually /means/ to be an Autobot." Prowl's comm clicks off. Solstice says, "I've been doing that for the past 5 years since I was created. Now, I'm out gathering real experience." Solstice says, "Now *that's* mature." Blurr says, "Brainstorm needs useful things to do..." Brainstorm says, "Yep, yep. Of course, I've got a LOOONG LOOONG to-do list already, but I don't mind more!" Air Raid whispers, "Solstice, we can't be talkin' back to CO's too much, they get cranky and put us in the brig." Blades says, "How about a RACE: can Brainstorm build a t-cog faster than Air Raid can murder a guy?" Air Raid says, "I'm good at murdering!" Air Raid says, "GUYS! I murdered Blitzwing, did you hear?" Repugnus says, "You take a trophy?" Brainstorm says, "Yeah. Are his spare parts lying around anywhere?" Hubcap says, "Oh, by the way, if you want a Biased report, I insinuate myself into conversations, eavesdrop, and basically troll Decepticons." Solstice says, "That's what Red alerts note said.." Blurr says, "Of course, the other Aerialbots didn't have anything to do with it..." Air Raid says, "...Hnnn." Repugnus says, "Oh, he had to merge into Superion to do it?" Air Raid says, "I took a piece of his visor!" Brainstorm says, "Hmmm. You bettin' anything on that race, Blades?" Air Raid says, "Ffff, shaddap!" Solstice says, "Blades!" Air Raid says, "It was still ME." Solstice says, "They fix you yet?" Blurr says, "It was Superion." Air Raid says, "UGH!" Brainstorm says, "That might influence my speed....." Repugnus says, "BAHAHAHA" Blades says, "I'm betting that I won't throw myself off the roof of Autobot General Hospital in frustration?" Blades says, "Solstice!" Solstice says, "An, on th' topic of talking back to superirs. If questioning is seen as dangerous, then we're on the wrong team. Always question." Air Raid says, "You all SUCK." Hubcap says, "Wonderful, so now you know where I want you to know where I stand." Solstice says, "Thanks HUbcap. Still rather meetcha face t face. GOes for th' lot of ya." Brainstorm says, "Nah, too messy, Blades. If you're gonna jump, try Lookout Point here on Nebulos. Broad landing area below, and the scenery's great." Blades says, "I CAN'T LEAVE THE HOSPITAL." Air Raid says, "Heh heh." Brainstorm says, "....Be a defeatist, then." Brainstorm says, "C'mon, I don't know... "brainstorm" something up! Hahahah!" Blades says, "That isn't my name pun!" Solstice says, "Want me to bring in a video game or somethin', Blades?" Blades says, "Hnng... actually, if you could get me my paperwork, that would be sweet of you, it's probably piled up to the Pit and back by now." Solstice says, "Cool. I'll bring it over if y' tell me where t' pick it up all at." Blades says, "Protectobot base, it's in California." Solstice says, "..." Solstice says, "Cool, trip home, stop for a wax, pick up stuff, come back t' cybertron. ANythin' else while I'm playin' errand bot?" Blades says, "Uh.... if you could give some rides to sick kids, that would be good? Ahem. Hot Spot got me signed up to give helicopter rides for the Make A Wish foundation? And... yeah. Can't do that right now. So." Solstice says, "Uh, you makin' this slag up now, arn'tcha.." Blades says, "Why would I make that up? Hot Spot is very serious about volunteer work." Solstice says, "Yeah, I'm not a helicoptor an.. really don't want sick up in my interior.. Its'.. icky." Blades says, "Eh, fine, I'll see if Sandstorm's not afraid of ice cream..." Solstice says, "So, I think they'd be really unhappy not to get t' ride in a super awesome helicoptor. I mean.. I'm just a car or somethin right? (amusement in her voice)." Blades says, "I still have vomit stains in me from when I transported Franklin Cross???" Blades says, "I don't think they're coming out, at this point." Solstice says, "Uh.. wuuuuUuuhhhhhhgg...ew." Velum says, "That's nasty. Might wanna look into reupholstering." Hubcap says, "You've been flying around with bits of evil terrorist in you?" Blades says, "Yeah?" Solstice says, "...urk. ewwww..." Blades says, "IT IS NOT MY FAULT EVIL HAS A WEAK STOMACH." Solstice says, "Yeah, while yer in there, might wanna get that taken care of too." Solstice says, "So, goin t' earth. Anyone else want anything?" Wraith says, "I hear there is a re-release of Interview With A Vampire. Remastered, digitally, with the soundtrack enhanced as well." Wraith says, "I may like that." Solstice says, "If it's near Cali, sure." Hubcap says, "Wow, 'Con channel's fun tonight." Sky Lynx says, "Oh?" Hubcap says, "They're playing 'pass the blame.'" Sky Lynx says, "Sounds par for the course." Arcee says, "I'm sure there's more than enough to go around." Air Raid says, "Hubcap, what's going on now?" Hubcap says, "Not a lot. Couple of Combaticons, a seeker or two, Buzzsaw, and some mysteeeeerious 'Gaslight' fellow." Sky Lynx says, "Anything of note?" Air Raid says, "Boring. Also, Gaslight is a dumb name." Hubcap says, "The Decepticons are doing drug testing, other than that, not really." Talia McKinley says, "Honestly after hearin' some of them idjits during combat, Ah reckon Ah don't idolize those of ya that can hear them -all the time-." Zipline says, "Sounds more like what you'd call someone with an exhaust problem." Wraith says, "True. Though, if you can rile them up, it is all the better." Hardhead says, "Murdertron is a better undercover name." Air Raid says, "I like it." Air Raid says, "Wait, who's undercover?" Hardhead says, "You?" Hubcap says, "Nemo." Sky Lynx says, "We should find him." Air Raid says, "..." Sandstorm says, "Yo, Prowl. What's up, someone stick you on clean up duty again? Because that's quite a mess there." Prowl says, "It would appear so." Blades says, "Isn't Repugnus our janitor?" Air Raid says, "He's STILL our janitor?" Halo says, "Well...they're proving our point, at least." Prowl says, "Indeed." Sandstorm says, "Okay, we've got two noisy aft guys. Who wants a piece of who?" Halo sighs. "I rather hate cats, and find metal beards completely ghastly, so I supposed Avalanche is mine." Sandstorm says, "And before anyone asks NO I did NOT bring any bombs with me! Com'n, I'm not -that- bad." Sandstorm says, "Prowl? Did you shoot one of our own ships?" Spectrum says, "That is not a tactically sounds choice..." Prowl says, "I shot Hijack. He set the transport ablaze." Prowl says, "Besides, better to not exist at all than exist to serve the Decepticons." Prowl says, "Halo, Sandstorm, status report. You two hold out all right out there?" Prowl says, "*holding" Halo says, "I just kicked the small irritating one in the head." Sandstorm says, "GERONIMOE!" Prowl says, "..." Prowl supposes that can only mean one thing. Halo says, "Sandstorm, Prowl, I'm set up for repairs if you'd like to check in." Sandstorm says, "Yeeeeah, definatelly gonna need some of that sweetness after this." Prowl says, "I could use nanorepairs. In the meantime, make sure you hit Avalanche in the right rear leg." Halo says, "I'll be amazed if he has the energon to walk away after my EMP blasters do the trick." Prowl says, "Belatedly, that is a very good question, Halo. But I predict with 89% certainty that it is because these particular Decepticons are extremely lacking when it comes to making the wisest tactical choice." Sandstorm says, "Nnnng, my internals are messed up, having trouble seeing straight now" Sandstorm says, "... Well, that could of gone better. Or worse."